Naruto à Fiore
by NarutoKami
Summary: Imaginez si Naruto arrivait à Fairy tail qu'est ce qui se passerait ?Un bon gros bazar à la Naruto ,sûrement...Alors venez découvrir les aventures de Fairy tail sauce Naruto .../!\SPOIL!ATTENTION/!\Il y aura des spoils sur la fin de Naruto même si je la change un peu ... Concrètement Naruto se retrouve à Fiore après avoir été scellé par Sasuke et découvre son monde changé...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto à Fiore :

Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle aventure qu'est cette fanfiction pour moi...

Il y a longtemps que cette idée d'écrire une histoire me trottait dans la tête et c'est juste hier (le 14 février 2015)que discutant avec une personne il a sorti une phrase très juste: ''Il y deux genres de personnes:celles qui pensent à faire des choses et qui les font;et celles qui pensent à faire des choses mais qui ne les accomplissent jamais ''

C'est donc cette maxime très juste ui m'a décidé à écrire cette histoire .

C'est donc un cross-over ,comme vous l'aurez remarqué,entre Naruto et Fairy tail.

J'avais envie de l'écrire car je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoire entre ces deux univers très riche.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira .C'est ma premiere histoire alors soyez indulgent si le début de l'histoire est un peu lourd ou si c'est un peu court comme chapitre car,normalement,ça devrais s'améliorer au fur et à mesure...

Bon revenons aux modalités de l'histoire...Naruto sera avec un seul son mode Rikudo sera scéllé par quelqu'un ...Côté couple j'avais pensé a un petit harem pour naruto mais sinon un NarutoxKagura serait bien je pense...proposez des couples dans les membres de fairy tail seulement car plus aucun personnage de Naruto [mis à part lui]n'existe …

Normalement je posterais un chapitre par semaine,et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^Bonne lecture


	2. Chapter 2:C'est la fin ?

C'est la fin ?

Naruto prépara son attaque ultime,'' **Rasenshuriken**''...Face à lui Sasuke avec son Rinnegan-sharingan maintenant aux deux yeux...Sasuke prépara son attaque la plus puissante:''**La flèche d'Indra.''**

Ils s'élancèrent l'un face à l'autre,pour l'attaque finale...

Kaguya avait été battu il y a maintenant une bonne heure et Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontaient,eux et leurs idéologies,en effet Sasuke voulait tuer les Kages et les Bijuus,Tandis que Naruto voulait garder tout le monde en vie...

Mais,maintenant Naruto n'affrontaient pas Sasuke pour l'avenir mondial mais pour une vengeance pure et simple … Sasuke les avaient tués...Sasuke avait tués ses camarades...Sasuke avait tués sa promise et son professeur ...Sasuke avait tués Sakura et Kakashi...Trop blessés pour se défendre ,Sasuke n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée...Un coup de katana avait suffi à trancher leurs cous frêles,et Sasuke n'avait pas hésité...

Ils s'élancèrent face à face pour le choc des sentiments … Le choc fut brutal … Le choc fut sauvage … et une gigantesque boule noire les engloba et détruit tout à des kilomètres à la ronde...

Il ne restait plus rien,les statues de Hashirama Senju et de Madara Uchiwa,les fondateurs de Konoha, avaient été annihilés,le sol était rasé à dix kilomètres à la ronde...

Naruto restait debout ,gravement blessé,mais que Sasuke était allongé par terre,inconscient...Naruto hésitait,devait-il prendre ce qui était le bien le plus cher de Sasuke ou il laissait encore couler en faisant croire qu'il est niais et qu'il ne comprend rien à la vie?Il opta pour la première solution et approcha sa main des yeux de Sasuke et … les arracha à Sasuke qui hurla sous la douleur extrême qu'était l'ablation de ses yeux .

Naruto s'arracha lui même ses yeux en riant tel un dément ...Et s'implanta les yeux de Sasuke sur lui-même .Il était devenu la réincarnation de Hagorômo Otsutsuki lui-même ,Le dieu des ninjas:il pouvait rivaliser avec lui …

Mais il devait d'abord tenir sa promesse et aller libérer les bijuus .Il les sortit de leurs gangues de pierre et les libéra ...mais Kurama resta sur place ,Naruto lui demanda:

''Pourquoi tu restes là? Tu es libre,tu peux partir...''

Mais Kurama répondit:

''Tu sais quoi,gamin?Je crois que je me suis attaché à toi alors je me suis dit que j'allais rester un peu avec toi.ça te dérange pas j'espère ?

''Je suis plutôt content que tu restes ça n'aurait pas été drôle sans toi ,dit Naruto en souriant''

''De toute façon même si t'avais dit non , je serais venu ...Dit Kurama en rentrant dans le sceau de Naruto.

Naruto sourit:c'était fini;enfin...

''Raaaaahh...Naruto...''

Quoi ,Il n'était pas mort!Naruto se pencha pour recueillir les dernières paroles de son ancien ami …

''Je...je re...je regr...ette...Nar...uto...mon...ami...mais...tu es...''Sasuke cracha une gerbe de sang sur Naruto.

''Trop...dangeureux...:

**''Nimpô:Scellement tetraédrique du jugement divin''**

Naruto se retrouva dans une pyramide de taille humaine  
''impossible d'en sortir''pensa Naruto en essayant de crever cette pyramide;mais bientôt des chaînes lui attrapèrent les membres et il ne put faire un seul mouvement lorsque un rayon de foudre s'abattit sur cette pyramide et scella son corps et sa destinée.

''Adieu,Naruto,mon Nakama''dit Sasuke en souriant avant de fermer les yeux

Lorsque les ninjas sortirent des cocons ils découvrirent une pyramide de taille humaine et personne ne put voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur alors,dans le doute,on la mit dans un endroit secret pour que personne ne put retrouver ce qui pourrait bien être l'endroit où est scellé Jubi ou ,Sasuke et l'équipe 7 furent célébrés en héros ninjas dans tout les villages de l'alliance mais

on les oublia vite après deux ou trois générations leurs noms furent vite oubliés et Naruto fut totalement effacé des esprits encore plus rapidement que les autres à cause des Bijuus qui pour honorer sa mémoire dignement effacèrent de la mémoire de tout ces hommes ingrats le souvenir de Naruto pour le célébrer,lui et Kurama, chaque année le 10 Octobre le jour de sa disparition avec le Kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fini la sieste...**

''Bon, je crois que le danger est écarté ...''dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs torse nu,couvert de multiples blessures et qui respirait avec difficulté...

''Yosh, c'est dommage j'aurais aimé l'affronter ,il avait l'air balèze...s'écria un autre jeune homme avec des cheveux roses qui crachait des flammes partout...

''ARRETE AVEC TES FLAMMES TU VEUX QUE LA GLACE FONDE,NATSU ?''

''Ouais, j'aimerais me battre contre lui,Grey ...''dit celui qui devait vraisemblablement s'appeler Natsu

''IL... va se réveiller,c'est trop tard Grey ...Toby va achever le rite et je pourrais LE battre et surpasser Oul ''dit un homme qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes et lui aussi était couvert de multiples blessures suite à son affrontement face à Grey...

''Mais tu es fou Leon ... Il a battu Oul et vu ton état tu ne parviendras pas à le battre …''

À ce moment-là une lumière aveuglante s'abattit sur le bloc de glace présent à côté des trois hommes et enveloppa ce bloc et poursuivi sa route vers le gouffre présent à côté du bloc de glace...

''j'ai réussi!Déliora va se réveiller je vais surpasser Oul en le détruisant ...''dit Leon d'un air dément

**Pendant ce temps sous Déliora:**

La lumière arriva sur une roche de forme tétraédrique et l' à petit la roche s'effrita pour laisser apparaître une pyramide transparente laissant voir un homme d'un âge indéfinissable et intégralement blanc sauf deux excroissances,plus communément appelés cornes,sur son crâne de couleur rouge ...La lumière devint de plus en plus forte jusqu'à éblouir les personnes se trouvant au-dessus

**Au niveau de Déliora :**

Tandis que l'échange entre Grey et Leon se poursuivait,Natsu était parti s'occuper de Toby qui continuait le rite des gouttes de lune...

''Eh,toi l'homme-chien arrête ce rituel tout de suite ''s'écria Natsu

''Jamais de la vie, je dois le faire pour Leon-sama pour qu'il nous venge de ce démon de Déliora,celui qui à détruit notre vie en tuant notre famille ''répliqua Toby avant de se prendre en pleine face un''hurlement du dragon de feu''lancé par le rose ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le rituel instantanément.à ce moment Natsu ressentit une grande secousse sur le bâtiment entier avant de voir une boule de lumière venir du sous-sol là où se trouvait Déliora...

Dès que Natsu était parti la glace avait fondu dangereusement jusqu'à libérer le torse de Déliora .Déliora à ce moment ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux disciples d'

Oul et commença à charger un rayon vert et le pointa sur les deux mages de glace …

**En dessous du monstre de Zeleph :**

La pyramide emprisonnant l'homme bizarre explosa en des milliers de petits cristaux et libéra l'homme qui s'étira comme s'il sortait d'un long sommeil et leva les yeux pour apercevoir qui l'avait réveillé et aperçut Déliora ...aussitôt il vit le monstre ouvrir les yeux et charger un rayon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un tir du Démon Jûbi.

''IL a encore changé de forme ...''fit le mystérieux personnage avant de lever son bras en l'air et de rassembler en une boule,une énergie incroyablement puissante et de l'enrober de plusieurs lames de vent concentré.

''**Rasenshuriken****''**

Il envoya son attaque sur le monstre qui ne vit pas l'attaque arriver et se la prit de plein fouet

**Au sous-sol :**

Grey et Leon virent le monstre disparaître sous une boule d'énergie tellement puissante qu'ils furent projetés au fond de la salle .Un nuage de poussière leur cacha la vue du monstre et lorsque le nuage fût dissipé,ils découvrirent que le monstre avait fait place à un mystérieux homme qui était presque entièrement s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à eux :

''Où est Sasuke Uchiwa ?Où est l'alliance Shinobi?Où est ce qu'on est ?''

Leon et Grey ne savait pas quoi répondre pour les deux premières questions mais néanmoins répondirent à la dernière question de l'énergumène

''Euh... On est à l'île de Galuna...Mais pourrait-on savoir qui êtes-vous ?''Répondit Leon sans se démonter

''Ah oui, j'oublie les politesses''dit l'homme en se grattant la nuque''Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,enchanté...Mr ?''

''Je m'appelle Leon Bastia et lui c'est Grey Fulbuster …''

''Eh, je peux me présenter tout seul Leon, je suis pas muet ''dit Grey en défiant Leon du regard

''t'as vu comment tu es ?tu tiens à peine debout ?''

''Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en meilleure forme que moi …''

''HAHAHAHAHA''rigola Naruto en les voyant se battre pour des queues de cerise''Approchez-vous ...Je vais vous soigner …''

Les deux mages approchèrent de Naruto qui tendit les mains vers eux,une lumière verte sortit de ses mains pour s'étendre sur le corps des deux édiatement les blessures se résorbèrent et les deux mages furent instantanément guéri.

''Quel est ce pouvoir ?''demanda Grey ''Est-ce toi qui à battu Déliora ?''

''Tu parles du truc qui ressemblait à Jûbi?''Demanda Naruto''Oui il était plutôt faible d'ailleurs...''

Les deux mages étaient sous le choc; Déliora:facile à battre?alors que leur mère de substitution s'était autodétruit pour vaincre ce était cet homme ?

''Hum...je suis fati...''dit Naruto avant de s'écrouler au sol et de se transformer en un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années tout au était habillé d'une tenue un peu extravagante de couleur orange.

Grey choisit de ramener Naruto au village et de le déposer dans un effet Leon était parti avec son équipe pour aller ''purger'' sa peine.

Au village ,Grey rencontra Erza et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé...Elle décida de s'en occuper après la mission qui était de détruire la laissèrent donc Naruto dans la hutte sans se douter de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Naruto...

**Dans l'encéphale de Naruto :**

''Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit?Explique-moi Hagoromo-jiji...''Dit Naruto face au vieil homme

''Naruto ...Tu te rappelles de ton combat contre Sasuke?Tu l'as vaincu mais au dernier moment il t'a scellé...Tu...as...été scellé durant...300 millénaires...alors pendant que tu était scellé le monde à changé et la topographie à changé aussi...De plus le chakra à muté en une version différente de la tienne:la Magie...Enfin Naruto, tu es devenu trop puissant...As-tu vu avec quelle facilité tu as annihilé ce monstre qu'était Déliora?Je vais devoir sceller ton mode Rikûdo…''

''Mais je pourrais toujours parler à Kurama?Et comment j'ai été réveillé?Et pourquoi je devrais sceller mon pouvoir alors que sûrement d'autres monstre plus puissant que lui se balade ?''Demanda Naruto d'abord avec curiosité puis avec une colère non dissimulée

''Tu pourras toujours parler avec mon petit Kit chéri...Ahlala,ils grandissent si vite ces petits...''

''Hum,hum...''

''Ah oui,tu à été réveillé grâce au rituel des gouttes de lune qui devait réveiller Déliora et qui t'as aussi indirectement réveillé ...Et je te scelle ce mode car il y a dans ce monde un fragile équilibre entre lumière et ombre et si tu rejoins le camp de la lumière cela va créer un chaos monstrueux car les ombres essayeront d'inverser la tendance donc je te scelle ce mode mais en échange je vais t'apprendre cinq jutsu et tu vas pouvoir manier le très convoité Mokutôn...''Dit Hagoromo.

Naruto n'en revenait pas:Il allait apprendre cinq jutsus sûrement très puissant et il allait apprendre à manier le très convoité Mokutôn

''dis,comment il s'appelle les jutsus que je vais apprendre ?''demanda Naruto au vieil homme

''Leurs noms sont :

-**katôn:Embrasement Éternel**

**-Suitôn:L'hydre de Lerne**

**-Dotôn:Destruction continentale**

**-Raitôn:Le cri de Raijin**

**-Futôn:Le souffle d'Éole''**

dit Hagoromo en les exécutant sur le côté dans l'esprit de Naruto

''Ouaaaaaaaaaaah...''dit Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux''Mais comment est ce que je vais recharger mon chakra s'il n'existe plus?et est ce que leur ''Magie'' est de même nature que le chakra ?

''Ton chakra se rechargera comme avant,rien ne change pour ça .Mais maintenant seul dix pour cent de la population peux maîtriser la magie .Ils sont appelés mages et il sont rassemblés en guilde .Ceux que tu as croisé font partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail …

''Fairy Tail?Pourquoi ''Queue de Fée'' ?''demanda Naruto incrédule …

''Leur fondatrice s'était posé la question de savoir si les fées avaient une queue ...C'est parti de là... ''Dit l 'Otsutsuki

''Et donc moi je suis censé faire quoi dans ce monde ?''Demanda Naruto

''Rejoins Fairy Tail et deviens le meilleur mage de cette guilde pour devenir le chef de la guilde ''Dit Hagoromo en redevenant sérieux

''Et comment j'apprendrais à maîtriser le Mokutôn?Demanda Naruto

''Tu connais quelqu'un qui le maîtrise et tu le connais depuis longtemps...''Dit Hagoromo d'un air espiègle

''Hein,qui est-ce?Ne me dis pas que c'est...''Dit Naruto,incrédule

**''Hé oui,c'est moi …''**

''Kurama … depuis combien de temps tu es réveillé?''Demanda Naruto à son Bijuu

**''Ça va faire dix mille ans que je me suis réveillé.C'est à ce moment que papa m'a appris à maîtriser le Mokutôn...Et puis je me suis embêté a force de toujours faire du bois donc je maîtrise deux ou trois jutsus katôn pour les faire brûler ...Hahahahahaha...''**

''Tu pourras t'entraîner durant ton sommeil avec mon petit Kit'...''

**''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça papa ...ça craint...''**

''Mais je serais fatigué le lendemain...''dit Naruto d'un air blasé

''Non, du tout, c'est ton esprit qui s'entraînera avec Kit' donc tu retiendras les leçons en dormant...''

''Bon,de toute façon,je ne pense pas que j'ai trop le choix ...alors scelle mon mode Rikûdo ,et lègue moi ces techniques s'il te plaît, Hagoromo-jiji ''dit Naruto d'un air sérieux

''Très bien,je ne pensais pas que tu coopérerais si facilement...

**Sceau du dieu des secrets:Niveau sept.**

Naruto sentit alors dans sa tête une douleur indicible.C'est comme si son crâne se tordait sous l'effet d'une chaleur é il perçut la sensation qu'une masse martelait sa tête pour ensuite la sentir chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose fusionner avec son crâne .Il tomba ensuite dans l'inconscience la plus totale

**''Tu lui as appris aussi LA technique ?''**

''Oui,ne t'inquiète pas,elle est inscrite dans son subconscient,il s'en souviendra au bon moment...''

**''Tu penses qu'elle marchera après autant d'années d'inutilisation ?''**

''Oui,ne t'inquiètes pas je l'ai testé il y a peu.J'ai même rajouté certains éléments qui lui feront sans doute plaisir ''

**''J'espère qu'il s'en sortira aussi...''**

''Comment crois-tu qu'on a fait?il se débrouillera aussi bien que nous''

**''Tu as raison,faisons-lui confiance...''**

**Hutte sur l'île de Galuna :**

''Tu me dis qu'il a battu Déliora en une seule attaque ?''demanda Erza d'un ton incrédule

''C'est la déflagration qu'on a senti dans l'île entière,tout à l'heure ?''observa Lucy

''Exactement,ensuite il a guéri nos blessures puis il est tombé dans l'inconscience et je l'ai ramené ...Voilà toute l'histoire.''répondit Grey

''Alors la mission est finie ...Youpi !''cria Lucy rapidement accompagné par Happy,un étrange chat bleu.

''Pas encore,la mission consistait à vaincre la malédiction frappant les villageois .Et pour ce faire nous allons détruire la lune ...''déclara Erza.

Lucy et Grey était par terre tandis que Natsu sautait partout tellement il était content.

''Natsu vient avec moi,les autres rassemblez les villageois devant la tour principale''ordonna Erza

''Yosh,j'arrive Erza-Nee''dit Natsu avant de suivre Erza.

Les villageois rassemblés devant la tour découvrirent Erza en armure et Natsu derrière tout excité.Voyant que tout le monde était présent Erza prit la parole

''Vous voulez être délivré de la malédiction?Et vous pensez que détruire la lune est la seule solution?Eh bien vous avez raison .Avec Natsu Nous allons projeter cette lance sur la lune''

Tout les villageois était par terre ...Ces mages étaient assez puissant pour détruire la lune mais où s'arrêtait leur limite ?

Erza arma son tir et prit son élan .Au moment de lancer Natsu arriva et projeta la lance avec une puissance décuplée grâce au :

**''Poing d'acier du dragon de feu''**

La lance fut projeté à une vitesse telle que la lance arriva sur la luneet lafissura

avec le ciel environnant. Grey et Lucy n'en revenait pas ils avaient détruit la lune ...Ça allait coûter cher,très cher à la guilde.

''Combien ça coûte une lune au prix le plus bas ?''demanda Grey à Lucy.

Lucy allait répondre lorsque le ciel tomba en mille morceaux pour laisser apparaître le vrai ciel et la vrai lune

''Ce faux ciel était la cause du rituel qu'accomplissait l'empereur Zéro pour réveiller Déliora ...''Déclara Erza aux villageois ''Il effaçait votre mémoire car en fait vous n'êtes pas humain vous êtes des démons mais la malédiction vous faisait transformer en humain et votre vrai forme passait pour une malédiction''

En effet les villageois reprenait leur vrai forme de démon et à ce moment-là on entendit un buisson bouger...Tout le monde tourna la tête vers ce dernier pour laisser apparaître le fils du maire .Le père et le fils s'écrasèrent entre leurs bras .

Un banquet avait été organisé pour fêter la fin de la malé ce que pouvait dire les mages de Fairy Tail était que les habitants de Galuna avait le sens de la fête…Natsu mangeait le feu du barbecue tandis que les trois autre discutait avec le chef du village

''Oui,c'est vrai que le tigre à la fraise est goûtu mais laissez le mijoter 24 h à petit feu et la viande est encore plus tendre …''expliquait le chef Erza qui prenait des notes sur un calepin.

''Où suis-je ?''

Les mages de Fairy Tail tournèrent la tête vers Naruto qui était torse nu ce qui laissait apparaître ses abdominaux saillants et quelques cicatrices dont certaines aurait dû être mortelle .Mais Erza arrenta ici sa contemplation pour amener Naruto s'asseoir entre eux .

''Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett enchanté de faire ta connaissance ,Naruto''Dit Erza

Naruto la fixait étrangement ''C'est le portrait craché de Kushina,je me demande si elle a le même caractère que Maman ...''Pensa Naruto

''Enchanté Kush…euh Erza c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer '' Déclara Naruto avec un sourire

''Est-ce toi qui a battu Déliora?Et si oui comment ?''Demanda Erza d'un ton abrupt.

''Tu veux dire le ''truc''euh...oui c'est moi en utilisant un Rasenshuriken ...Mais pourq ?''

''Est ce que tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail ''Dit Erza en agrippant Naruto par le col.

''Erza,lâche Naruto,Il n'a rien fait de mal ...''Dit Lucy en tirant Erza Par la manche jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche Naruto.

''Elle à le même caractère ''pensa Naruto en se frottant le cou.

''Désolé Naruto,Erza n'a jamais été doué pour la direction des ressources humaines …Comme elle a remarqué une certaine puissance elle veut à tout prix t'engager ...''

Naruto ne répondit rien se contentant de regarder la vue que Lucy lui offrait en penchant ainsi son décolleté

''AH, je deviens comme Jiraya-sama ...''Pensa Naruto avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et de dire :

''Pourquoi pas ?Ça serait amusant...Hmmm Ok je rejoins Fairy Tail !''


	4. Chapter 4:Arrivé au bercail

« On est bientôt arrivé ? »demanda Naruto en traînant les pieds

« On sera à Magnolia avant ce soir **si tu marches plus vite !** »répliqua Erza en colère pointant Naruto du doigt .

« Pourquoi on peut pas marcher sur les arbres?Ce serait plus rapide ... »dit Naruto en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas d'arbre aux alentours... »répondit Erza avec un regard consterné « Au fait Naruto d'où est ce que tu viens ?

« De Konoha ,c'est un village très lointain ... »

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète ,pourquoi tu as quitté ton village ? »

« Il a été détruit ...Je suis le seul survivant... »

Cette déclaration instaura un froid dans le groupe composé uniquement d'Erza,Naruto et Grey. En effet Natsu,Lucy et Happy était parti devant pour rejoindre la guilde et avait laissé Naruto avec les deux autres sur l'î était partit une semaine plus tard ce qui avait permis à Naruto de commencer à maîtriser le kekkai kenkai très convoité appelé plus souvent Mokutôn. C'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord... Il fallait en effet utiliser deux affinités en même temps et les fusionner avec des proportions très exactes mais heureusement son mode Sennin aidait à la fusion...

« Erza, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Ou...oui ,vas-y... »répondit Erza en voulant effacer sa boulette auprès de ce beau...Mais qu'est ce qu'elle imaginait?Elle n'avait jamais pensé à avoir une relation amoureuse avant d'avoir accompli sa vengeance… Mais il fallait avouer que ce Naruto avait un certain charme …

« Comment ça marche la magie?Enfin je veux dire comment elle marche dans ce continent ? »

« C'est une question bizarre … Mais pour répondre à ta question, il y a plusieurs types de èrement, les magies d'invocation elle consiste à invoquer une arme ,un esprit ou toute sorte de choses... »

« Ok donc l'invocation de crapauds devrait marcher … »Pensa Naruto.

« Ensuite, les magies d'extériorisation ,ces mages expulse la magie en donnant à cette magie une forme propre ... »

« Donc le ninjutsu ... »

« Et enfin les magies interdites et les magies utilisateurs se comptent sur les doigts des sont des magies très puissante mais qui ont des effets secondaires très grand... »Finit Erza.

« Et donc les techniques Interdites »conclut Naruto en son for intérieur . « Et vous maîtrisez lesquels comme magie ? »Demanda Naruto à voix haute.

« Je maîtrise la magie d'invocation d'armes. »avoua Erza en faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main .

« La magie d'extériorisation. »Déclara Grey en faisant apparaître un symbole de Fairy Tail en glace... « Et toi ,Naruto ? »

« Euh... Eh bien si je me compare à vos styles de magie je les maîtrise presque toutes... »avoua Naruto en créant une flamme et en commençant à invoquer un crapaud qui ne vint pas...

**« Gh ... t'as pas compris ,on dirait ...ça fait 300 millénaires que tu es scellé donc tes invocations sont mortes depuis longtemps »**

« Rahhh … Mais j'invoque quoi moi, maintenant ?demanda Naruto dans son subconscient.

**« Tu sais, je suis pas resté dans ton corps pendant 10000 ans et maintenant j'ai une descendance nombreuse que tu peux invoquer ...Il suffit de signer ici, ici ,ici et là... »**

« T'as pas un stylo s'il te plaît ?Merci ,et voi ...là ! »

Reprenant contact avec la vie réelle ,il invoqua un petit renard gris avec deux dernier sauta sur l'épaule de son maîtreet s'y allongea .

« Enfin je maîtrise des techniques interdites de mon village mais je ne sais pas si elles sont interdites ici...:Sexy jutsu ! »

Grey s'envola propulsé par les saignements de nez et Naruto le rejoignit bientôt grâce au poing d'une jeune femme exténuée par ses bêtises …

« Au moins grâce à vos conneries on à gagné sept heures de marche... »dit Erza en arrivant vers eux.

Après plusieurs heures de marche ils débouchèrent devant des remparts titanesques.

« C'est ça Magnolia?C'est gigantesque... »avoua Naruto d'un air ébahi.

« Oui,on est de retour au bercail,allons maintenant à la guilde histoire de voir quelle punition ils ont eu ... »répondit Erza avec un air sadique.

Marchant maintenant à bonne vitesse ,ils débouchèrent sur une gigantesque place et aperçurent au bout de la place des ruines encore fumante. Erza et Grey s'élancèrent en courant vers les ruines en criant et en appelant des membres de la guilde.À ce moment on vit sortir un nain d'un escalier s'enfonçant dans le sol.

« Ah, vous êtes enfin revenus ? Comment c'était vos vacances ? »

« MAÎTRE,Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? »Demanda Erza inquiète.

« Phantom Lord a détruit nos locaux donc pour l'instant nous résidons dans la cave ... »

« Mais pourquoi on ne fait rien?Réagissez maître ... »répliqua Erza.

« C'est justement ce qu'il veulent que l'on fasse donc le mieux c'est de ne pas réagir »

« MAÎTRE, VENEZ VITE C'EST IMPORTANT ! »

Makarof, Erza, Grey rapidement suivi par Naruto arrivèrent au parc pour découvrir deux cadavres accrochés à un chêne …

« Jet, Droy, »criait une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus « AHHHHHHHHHHHH »Elle s'effondra en pleurant.

« C'était un mage capable de vider la magie qui les a tués .Ensuite on les a transpercés avec des barres en fer pour camoufler le meurtre et sans doute brouiller les sont morts d'une carence critique en magie. »Déclara Naruto en passant ses mains au-dessus des cadavres …

« Qui es tu?Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »Demanda Makarof remarquant le jeune homme.

« Mon nom est Naruto et je viens de leur faire un diagnostic médical pour déduire l'effet de leur mort ... »

« Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

« Dans mon village natal à Konoha... Pourquoi ? »

« KONOHA?Viens tout de suite dans mon bureau »Dit Makarof en partant pour la guilde.

Naruto avait rejoint le bureau de fortune de Makarof et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Comment tu m'explique que tu viennes de Konoha alors que ce village a disparu depuis au moins 250000 ans ? »

« je ne peux pas vous expliquer par le simple fait que je ne comprends pas non plus je devrais être mort suite à un combat … »

Et Naruto expliqua a Makarof toute l'histoire de son scellement jusqu'à son réveil et son omis les détails de son histoire lorsqu'elle se déroulait dans son subconscient.

«…Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais rejoindre Fairy Tail . »termina Naruto

« Mhhhh … Très bien vas voir Mirajane au comptoir et demande-lui de t'inscrire le symbole où tu le désires...Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! »

Naruto sortit du bureau et s'approcha du comptoir pour demander Mirajane. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire éclatant .

« C'est moi, il te faut quelque chose ? »

« Je viens de discuter avec le Maître et il m'a permis de rejoindre votre guilde il m'a donc demandé de venir te voir pour que tu m'imposes le symbole de la guilde. »

« D'accord il faut juste que tu me donnes ton nom et ta date de naissance. »

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis né le 10 Octobre ...Euh on est en quelle année ? »

« On est en X784 … »

« Ah,oui … Donc je suis né en X764. »

« D'accord tu veux que je te mette ton symbole où ? »

« J'avais pensé sur le côté gauche de la nuque ? »

« D'accord je vais te le mettre,attends ne bouge pas … »

Mirajane se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le cou de Naruto et apposa la marque de la guilde mais elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta sur Naruto … Ils se retrouvèrent donc le visage quasiment collé l'un à l'autre .Naruto avait le souffle court ,Il n'avait jamais approché une femme d'aussi près excepté Hinata. Mais ils n'avait jamais franchi le pas à cause de la guerre et n'avait plus jamais eu le temps .Mirajane quant à elle était toute rouge, elle avait déjà embrassé des hommes, des femmes mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'à ce moment-là. Ils se relevèrent prestement en évitant le regard l'un de l'autre .Mirajane retourna au fourneau où elle se mit à préparer 12T de gâteaux et Naruto se fit happer par le groupe Natsu qui lui demanda où était Lucy.

« Tu as quelque chose lui appartenant ? »

Natsu lui tendit son trousseau de clés magiques. Naruto lui prit et enclencha son mode ermite.

« Elle est dans Oak town... »

« LA VILLE DE PHANTOM LORD,ILS VONT VOIR CES BATARDS!s'écria Natsu bientôt suivi par les membres de la guilde .Ils commencèrent donc à préparer leurs armes et bientôt toute la guilde de Fairy Tail partit pour récupérer guilde la plus forte était en marche. Phantom Lord allait goûter au désespoir.


End file.
